


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by missami (Amilee_the_Mischievous), Onyks



Series: Overwatch: The Triad [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combat Training(Insinuated), Enhanced Regeneration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilee_the_Mischievous/pseuds/missami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyks/pseuds/Onyks
Summary: A look into two of the girls' past, Skylar makes a decision that does not work in her favor, yet at the same time, not doing anything would have been just as bad.





	Auribus Teneo Lupum

**Author's Note:**

> Auribus Teneo Lupum  
> "Holding a tiger by the tail" - Used to describe an unsustainable situation, and in particular one in which both doing nothing and doing something to resolve it are equally risky.

"Subject has gotten loose!" "Get back here!" "We need backup..."

The shouts followed Skylar down the halls as she ran, away from the guards who were responsible for her escort and towards the grunts, and occasional feminine cries of pain. Sky knew what that meant, one of the girls was in training. And the deep male voice in the same direction could only mean one thing: Reaper was doing the training.

She almost crashed into the door frame as she skidded to a stop, chest heaving with her frustration, the effort to get free, and the run itself.

Blood spotted the training mat, and the girl that stood opposite the dark-clad male was hunched slightly, one arm across her middle. Both figures turned to look at the slim, freckled female in the doorway. Reaper's mask gave away nothing to his thoughts and feelings, and Sierra seemed too worn to show more than the pain she was in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reaper's voice rumbled out from under his mask.

"What do you think you're doing? She's just a kid. We're all just kids. Where do you get off doing this to kids?" She asked, moving closer to the pair, gesturing at Sierra. "Look at her! This isn't right!"

Silence stretched in the room, Sierra's pained expression shifting to annoyance. "Are you offering to take her place?" The deep voice spoke, breaking the lack of sound and startling Sierra.

Heavy bootfalls stopped outside the door, the quickly spilled into the room, the guards, no more than hired hands, moved up behind her. Reaper held up a hand to stop them as Skylar stared him down.

Lips pursed, the young female eyed the other teen, who was simply looking at her like she was daft. And the chances were that she was…

“If that's what it takes, yeah.”

\-----

Skylar couldn't meet Sierra's gaze as the other girl treated up her injuries.

“You didn't have to do that.” Sierra finally mumbled as she moved her attention to the cuts and bruises on Sky's face. The pair hadn't said anything to each other until that moment, Sky not sure what to say and Sierra…

“It's not right. Training shouldn't leave you like…” She paused to gesture at her, her brows drawing together as rich brown eyes turned to her.

“It's not that bad…” Sierra said after several moments of silence, putting down the bloodied cotton pad and sitting back. “I know that sounds bad but…” She shrugged slightly before sighing. “It’s just training, the...serum from the experiments, it affects people differently. You’ll learn yourself soon enough, but just know that my healing makes all this seem like a paper cut.” She motioned to her own wounds.


End file.
